Animal Crossing life
by bindlebeep
Summary: You will see!


Operation: School

Secret

Crush

Hides

Oodles

Of

Love

"NOOOOOOOOOO! You can't do this to me! I'm not going! You can't make me!" Wally screamed to the top of his lungs. "But sport, you have to go to school, besides, your Mum and me are payin' for it." Wally groaned, got his backpack, and walked to the bus stop.

When he got to school, he looked around for his friends. "Numbah four, over here!" Hoagie called from across the hall so loud everyone stared. He walked over to Hoagie, who was standing there smiling. "Where are all the others?" Asked Wally. "Their in our new classroom waiting for you and numbah three to show up." Just then Kuki was walking towards them. Wally's heart was beating faster and his palms were getting sweaty like always as she got closer to him and Hoagie, who was now waving so she can find them. "Over here!" He yelled over to her just incase she didn't see him waving. Sooner or later, Kuki met them by the lockers and happily skipped to the classroom as the boys walked.

Wally looked all around his new classroom, looking at the posters on the wall, the chalkboard that said "Welcome back", and all the desks with name stickers stuck on the front of the chairs. By five minutes all the kids were in their seats waiting for their teacher to come. Then Wally saw Kuki skip in merrily from the bathroom and sit next to him. He was in shock. The girl he had the biggest crush on was sitting next to him. _This could NOT get worst. _He thought. He looked down at his desktop. All of the sudden, there was a silence in the class and he heard a familiar voice. "Good morning class, I am Mrs. Beatles, and I am your fifth grade teacher." Wally panicked. "I didn't know your mom was a teacher Numbah 4." Said Hoagie looking at Wally's Mom writing her name on the chalkboard. "Neither did I." Wally said under his breath. "Okay, we will start with review in math. Sugar cakes, how's about you go over to the chalkboard and figure out this problem." Everybody giggled. He walked to the chalkboard and looked at the problem. It was 11,234+ 4,879. He stood there for awhile, scratched his head, and then wrote down some random numbers. After he was finished, his answer was 167. When everyone saw his answer, they all laughed, Including Kuki. His whole face turned red. "Nice try dear. Please take a seat." _I have never been so embarrassed. _He thought. "You're funny" Said Kuki. Wally blushed and looked down at his workbook.

The bell rang for lunch and instantly the hallway was filled with kids. The five friends tried to stay together so they could still get a table together. They got there lunch and found a seat. Nigel got the head seat at the end of the table, Abby and Hoagie sat next to each other, so that left Wally and Kuki together. The palms of his hands were instantly a puddle of sweat. He didn't know what to say. His mind was blank. "I hate the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." He finally said "Really? I hate the lunchmeat sandwiches." Kuki answered. "Do you want to trade?" Wally said trying hard not to blush. "Okay." Said Kuki. They took out their lunches and gave each other their sandwiches as the rest of the gang tried hard not to laugh. "Thank you" Kuki said with a mouth full of peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Your welcome." Said Wally. He was sort of embarrassed about all of his friends staring at him and Kuki waiting for what will happen next. "So, I hear that your mom is only a substitute teacher." Hoagie said to break the silence. Wally breathed a sigh of relief.

The bell for recess rang and everyone was glad to get outside. "Finally. Away from Numbah three." Wally said to himself. He sat down and started to play a videogame he secretly hid in his backpack. "Watcha doin'" Kuki said and sat down. "Playing a videogame." He said not knowing he was talking to the same girl he was trying to get away from. "Cool! Can I play?" Kuki looked over his shoulder and he noticed her right away. "Hey! What are you doing here? I was trying to get away from you!" _Uh oh! What was I thinking? _Wally thought to himself. "WHAAAAAAA!" Kuki sobbed. "Listen, I'm really sorry." Wally put his arm around her. "What are you doing?" Kuki sniffled and looked at Wally who was turning bright red. "Um…. There was a bug on your shoulder." "Okay, thanks!" Kuki said and skipped away. "Hey, lover boy!" Abby said while giggling. "I don't know what you're talking about." Wally scratched his head trying to hide everything he just did. "_Right…_I didn't just see you put your arm around Numbah three." She giggled again. Wally walked away.

The third bell rang telling everybody that recess was over. Everyone went back to their classrooms and sat down. "Okay, let's start long division now. Everyone pull out your workbooks and turn it to page sixteen. Wally got out his workbook, but he didn't turn it to page sixteen. Instead, he wrote Kuki's name on it. Except he didn't know how to spell her name, so he kept on writing Cookie Dandan. Sooner or later, Kuki saw him, and asked, "What are you writing?" Wally didn't know what to say. He couldn't just tell her the whole entire thing right there in the open, so he lied. "Um… I was hungry, so I made up a new cookie recipe." "That funny. Cookie Dandan rhymes with my name." Kuki said. "Um… Well…" "Okay, class dismissed. Next week we are having an essay on one of your favorite people in the world. It is going to be told in front of your family, and the whole student body, so work hard." Mrs. Beatles said to all the class before they collected their things and gathered on the bus. "Numbah two, what are you going to write for your report?" Said Nigel. "I'm going to write about my mom and Tommy." Hoagie said. "What are you going to write about?" "I'm going to write about Lizzie." Nigel said looking at Lizzie behind him writing in her notebook. "What are you going to write about numbah four?" Hoagie asked. "I-I don't know." Wally stuttered looking ahead at Kuki sitting in front talking to Abby. "I'm going to write about my Daddy. What are you going to write about, numbah three?" Kuki looked behind her at Wally talking to Hoagie and Nigel and replied, "I-I don't know." Abby shrugged and looked out the window.

Later in the tree house, everyone was working hard on their reports. Nigel was almost done, while everybody was still in their rooms completing the first halve of it; everyone but Wally and Kuki, Who were still trying to find the words for the first sentence. "I love her even though she is a pain in the neck… No! That isn't right!" Wally tossed a piece of crumpled up paper into a wastebasket in the other side of the room. "I love him even though he is mean sometimes… No! That sounds rude!" Kuki was sitting at her desk crumpling a piece of paper. "I just don't know what to say!" She said. "He is one of the reasons I love to live in the neighborhood. Hey! That's good!" Kuki said excitedly. "She is the person I stand next to all the time. Yeah!" He said excitedly. Two hours went by, and finally, everyone was finished. "Now this baby is getting an A!" Wally said way too loud. "Can I see it?" Kuki asked very polite. "NO!" She hung her head down and walked away. Deep down Wally was sorry for yelling at her, but he didn't want anyone to know about it, so he just tried to look proud of what he did. "Ha! Now that's how it's done!" He yelled loud enough for everyone could hear. Abby shook her head. Kuki walked to her room and plunged onto her bed in tears. Wally walked into her bedroom and sat next to her. "I'm really sorry that I was mean to you." He said looking in her beautiful, brown Asian eyes. "It's ok." She said pulling out a hankie to wipe her tears on. "You have pretty eyes." He said blushing. "Thank you." She said appreciating his kind words. Wally walked away feeling embarrassed.

The week went by fast. The kids next door got ready in their nice clothes and went to the bus stop. "I can't wait! I've been working hard all week and I finally get to see Lizzie's face when she realizes that my report is about her!" Nigel said eagerly. "Yeah! My mom is going to get the whole event on tape." Hoagie said as eager as Nigel. "I just want to get it over with." Said Wally. "I think you would like mine!" Kuki said with a cute tone of voice.

When they got there, the gymnasium was full of brothers and sisters and students and teachers. "Numbah five wishes she don't have to do this!" Abby walked behind the decorative curtains Mrs. Beatles had hung up with some of the other teachers. "Yeah. I'm feeling _very_ nervous!" Hoagie shouted over the loud roar of the crowd. There was a hush over the crowd as Mrs. Beatles walked to the microphone and started to talk. "Hello, today we will be hearing reports on my student's favorite people. The first one to go is Abner Austensen." Forty five minutes passed, and it was Wally's turn. He walked up to the microphone and looked at his paper. "My favorite person. By Wally Beetles. My favorite person is a girl. I can't believe I'm admitting it. But it's true. She's the girl I stand next to all the time. She was the girl that I met when I was in preschool that was the first one to say hi to me. I know she is REALLY into rainbow monkeys, but I try to ignore it. She's the girl I look up to. But I have no choice, she's taller than me." The audience laughed. "Well, that's my favorite person. But I can't say her name." The audience cheered. "Way to go numbah four! That is A+ material." Nigel said to him later. "You were great!" Kuki said to him. "Thanks." Wally blushed and scratched the back of his head. An hour passed and it was Kuki's turn to tell about her favorite person. Kuki nervously walked up to the stage. "My favorite person. By Kuki Sanban. My favorite person is the kind of person I like to be with. He makes me like the neighborhood I live in. Most of the time, I stand next to him just because I like to be around him. I would like to look up to him, but I look down on him because he is shorter than me." The audience laughed. "Sometimes he lets me win on video games just to make me feel good, and then pretends he is mad because he lost. He gets mad at me a lot, but, I learned to live with it. And he is my favorite person. But I'm sorry I cannot say his name." Kuki walked away feeling confidant. "You did great! I hope you get an A!" Nigel said congratulating Kuki. "Girl, I didn't know you had it in you" Abby complimented her. "Thank you numbah five." Kuki said to her.

Later that night… everyone was asleep, but Wally. He still had all the words of Kuki's report in his head. He was still wondering who she was talking about. So he got up to watch some TV and think it over. But all the sudden he heard footsteps echoing in the hallway. "Huh?" he turned his head to see that Kuki was standing right next to him. "Watcha doin'?" She said curiously. "I'm just watching TV." She sat down next to him being unusually quiet. Wally decided to break the silence. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked her. "Nope." She said. "I was thinking about the report you wrote, and ummm…" _Oh, no! What are you doing? You can't tell her that! _He thought. "What were you saying?" "uhh… it was really good." Wally said nervously. "Is that all you were going to say?" Kuki was getting irritated. "No. Who were you talking about in your report?" He said feeling embarrassed. "Well, first you have to tell me who you were talking about." She said. Wally took a deep breath. "I was talking about you!" Wally then realized that he was not the only one that said that. Kuki had said it too. A smile wiped across his face. "Hey! You're smiling! That never happens!" Wally quickly stopped smiling to avoid embarrassing himself again. "So you actually wrote about me?" Kuki said sweetly. "And you wrote one about me?" Wally looked at her. She looked more beautiful than ever. He got swept over by a warm fuzzy feeling. He than felt the urge to tell her the secret that he had kept from her since he was in the first grade. "Numbah three, there has been something I wanted to tell you…" _Awww crud! Your doin' it again! When are you going to learn to hide you feelings!_ He thought this to himself. There was no was out of this one. There was nothing he could do but to say it then and there. "Numbah three, I…I…" "Could you just say it!" Kuki was getting frustrated again. "Ok. I…Love…You…" Kuki looked at him for a long time. "You do? I love you too!" Wally smiled. He couldn't hold it in this time. So did Kuki. Kuki blushed. Wally smiled again. Then they heard a big boom. It got closer and closer and closer until they heard a nasally voice behind them. "Hey, watcha guys doin'" They looked into the hallway to see Hoagie standing there. "Have you been standing here the whole time?" "No, I got up to get a snack." _Whew! That was too close!_ Wally thought, relieved. Hoagie went over to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, and got back to bed. Wally looked at Kuki. She was smiling at him. Wally was smiling back at her. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

They sat together and watched TV until it was eleven O'clock. Kuki yawned. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." But before she went to bed, she kissed Wally on the cheek and walked away. Wally rubbed his cheek and went back to bed too.

The next day the sun shone brightly, and everybody was up for breakfast. When everybody had everything ready, they sat at the table. "Hey, numbah four, what were you and numbah three doing last night?" Hoagie asked with a mouth full of cereal. "What? I don't know what you're talking about." Wally looked at Hoagie. "You were sitting with numbah three and you guys were watching TV." Hoagie looked confused. "It must have been a dream. I don't remember it either." Kuki said. "I guess so." Hoagie said, still wondering if it was real. Wally winked at Kuki. She winked back.

24 years later… The tree house was buzzing with excitement as the minister said the last few words. "Do you, Kuki Sanban, take Wallabee Beatles to be your husband?" Kuki looked at Wally and smiled. "I do." She said proudly. "And do you, Wallabee Beatles take Kuki Sanban to be your wife?" Wally smiled back at Kuki and said "Right back at ya!" Everyone laughed. "Than you may kiss the bride." They did a small kiss and everyone cheered. His friends were in the front. Nigel and Lizzie have been married for about a year, and Abby and Hoagie were engaged. Everyone thought that the ceremony was the best part. It was time for Kuki for throw the bouquet of flowers into the audience. She turned the opposite way, threw it as hard as she could, and quickly turned around to see who got the bouquet. She saw Abby holding the flowers with a huge grin on her face. She looked at Hoagie who was holding the wedding band that Wally just threw to the boys there. It was time for Wally and Kuki to go to their honeymoon. They jumped into the limo and said their goodbyes to friends and family. As it rode off, they got up and looked out the sunroof and saw the best thing of all. The just married sign on the back of the limo. They remembered everything that happened to them. There first date, there first kiss, everything. And they were happy they were finally together.


End file.
